Philip Eliot (1602-1657)
}} Biography Philip Eliot was a brother of famous Puritan missionary John Eliot (1604-1690) together with whom both sailed to America in 1631. He came early to Roxbury, a deacon, along with his wife (age 30) and children: Marie, age 13; Elisabeth, age 8; Sarah, age 6; Lydia, age 4, and Philip, age 2 (? regarding who this was). They came on the Hopewell and arrived in 3 April, 1635. His will was probably made on Feb. 11, 1657. Mentioned were his wife Elizabeth, son Aldis and daughter Sarah Aldis; gr. child Henry Withington and daughter Lydia were mentioned. He was freeman, March 25, 1636; member of the Artillery Co., 1638; Deputy to the General Court, 1654-1657; Deacon in the Roxbury Church; one of the five men to order the prudential affairs of the town. Feoffe of the Public School in Roxbury. His marriage is thus quaintly recorded: "Oct. 20, 1624, Philip Eliot of Nasing, Essex, husbandman, a bachelor aged about 22, and Elizabeth Sybthorpe of Little Hallingbury in Co. Essex, maiden about 23, daughter of Robert Sybthorpe, deceased: there appeared William Curtis of Nasing aforesaid, husbandman, and testified the consent of Anne Sybthorpe, widow, mother to the said Elizabeth; at Nasing, or Little Hallingbury." Extracts from marriage licenses granted by the Bishop of London, 1598-1639. "Historical Collections of the Essex Institute," vol. xxvii, Nos. 2 and 3, 1891. Elizabeth died Jan. 8, 1659. Philip's virtues are thus recorded by his brother John in the Roxbury Church Records: "Philip Eliot he dyed about the 22nd of the 8th month: 57, he was a man of peace, & very faithful, he was many years in the office of a Deacon which he discharged faithfully. In his latter years he was very lively usefull sic & active for God, & his Cause. The Lord gave him so much acceptance in the hearts of the people yet he dyed under many of the offices of trust yet are usually put upon men of his rank, for besides his office of a Deakon sic., he was a Deputy to the Gen. Court, he was a Commissioner for the government of the towne; & he was chosen to be Feoffe of Publike sic,Schools in Roxbury." See N. E. Hist. & Genealog. Reg., vol. Viii, p. 281, for an abstract of his will. 1631 Migration to America He was a passenger on the English ship [[Lyon 1631 voyage| Lyon]]. The Lyon left Bristol, England August (23) 1631 with her Master, William Peirce, arriving in Nantasket November 02 1631, Completing its 3rd of 4 voyages to the new world. It sank after the 4th voyage. John sailed with his older brother Philip. After Hooker was forced to flee to Holland, John Eliot emigrated to Boston, Massachusetts, arranging passage as chaplain on the ship Lyon and arriving on November 3, 1631. Eliot became minister and "teaching elder" at the First Church in Roxbury. Marriage and Family Vital Records References * Wikipedia: John Eliot (missionary) * #5838759 * Moore, Martin (1822). The Life and Character of Rev. John Eliot, Apostle of the N.A. Indians. Boston: T. Bedlington. * "English Bible History: John Eliot". The Great Site. Retrieved 7 August 2013. * "Elliott, John (ELT618J)". A Cambridge Alumni Database. University of Cambridge. * "Hooker, Thomas (HKR604T)". A Cambridge Alumni Database. University of Cambridge. * Battis, Emery (1962). Saints and Sectaries: Anne Hutchinson and the Antinomian Controversy in the Massachusetts Bay Colony. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press. pp. 189–246. * "john Eliot" Dictionary of American Biography.New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1936.Biography in Context. Web 29 Nov.2014 * "John Eliot" Encyclopedia of World Biography. Detroit: Gale, 1998. Biography in Context.Web.29 Nov. 2014. * "The Dartmouth Copy of John Eliot's Indian Bible (1639): Its Provenance". Dartmouth.edu. Retrieved 2016-10-27. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts